


Right

by nathaniel_hp



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-07
Updated: 2009-05-07
Packaged: 2017-11-12 01:16:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/485045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nathaniel_hp/pseuds/nathaniel_hp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always looked so right no matter what she did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [painfullybored](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=painfullybored).



Luna stood at the edge of the lake, whistling quietly to herself as the cold water swashed over her feet. Her long blue skirt was soaked up to her knees and clinging to her legs, but Luna didn't care. She threw leftover chicken wings from lunch into the water to attract the Giant Squid's attention.

"Hello Harry," she suddenly said in her dreamy voice, never ceasing to bait the squid as she turned around slightly.

Harry's head appeared out of thin air as he pulled the Invisibility Cloak off his face. "How did you know it was me?" he asked in amazement. He had been extra quiet, trying to creep up on Luna and just watch her. Watching her was fast becoming his new obsession. For one, Luna did the oddest things at times, but more importantly, she always looked so right no matter what she did.

"The Fuzzyfurs sensed movement. It makes them nervous and it tickles when they start moving. I knew it had to be you since you've been following me around." Harry blushed at her frank acknowledgement that she knew about Harry's obsession, but Luna's attention had already moved back to the task of luring the squid closer to the shore.

"I'm sorry, Luna. I shouldn't be stalking you. It's just that … I don't know, you just make everything feel right even if isn't and couldn't possibly be. Does that even make sense?"

"Oh, perfect sense, yes." Luna smiled at Harry. "Look, there he is!" Luna giggled as the Giant Squid gently trailed one of his enormous tentacles over her feet.


End file.
